Reunited At Last
by PixiStix52
Summary: Bella gets changed by edward and she is starting to deal with her blood lust. But Changes happen and when a deadly coven comes and forces Bella to come with them. Many years pass. What does she do when she is renuited with her only love? 1st fanfic R&R pl
1. Last Day of My Life

My 1st fan fic so be nice plz

And tell me if u want me to cont.

* * *

**_Preface_**

**EPOV**

As I laid on the ground I heard my Bella agree to go with this monster that was torturing me and my family if he would stop hurting us. As she walked towards him she looked at me and said "I love you Edward. I'm so sorry" when she reached him she turned to face all of us with tears in her eyes and with that he she was gone. Her wedding ring hit the ground and she disappeared.

* * *

Finally Edward and I returned from our honeymoon. He took me to Scotland then Rome then finally Paris. The sights I saw were amazing but nothing as amazing as the look in Edward's eyes the whole trip.

"Welcome home love" Edward said while he opened my door.

"Bella! I missed you so much! How was your trip?" Alice squealed while hugging me before I entered their… our new home in Alaska.

"It was really good. I couldn't believe all the sights I saw in a week." I replied with a huge smile.

"You have to tell us everything thing when your transformation is over!" Emmet said while he picked me up and spun me.

"Can't… breathe… Emmet!"

"Oh forget that your still human, but not for long!"

That's when I remembered that I was becoming a vampire tomorrow. After all the fun i was having with Edward i completly forgot about that detail. I would finally be able to spend eternity with my Edward.

"Bella, my love. Why don't you go take a nap? I will wake you when your breakfast is ready." Stated Edward.

That's when I realized that I was really tired.

"Ok" I simply replied.

The next thing I knew was that I was on our huge bed, under the covers, with Edward right next to me.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too. My sweet, loving, and beautiful Bella" Edward replied.

I started to blush when he stated that he was going to miss that happening.

"Get some sleep Bella, for this will be the last time you will have that chance" Edward relentlessly stated.

He started humming my lullaby and I fell asleep

**The next morning**

"Bella my love wake up. Your food is ready"

I mumbled something that even I didn't understand and kept my eyes shut. But then I felt cold hands on my stomach and realized I was being tickled.

"I'm up I'm up!" I stated to make the tickling stop; but it didn't.

"Hmmm I don't think you are my love" I heard Edward say while laughing.

So I finally just gave up and opened my eyes.

"You happy now Edward? I'm awake?" I said with mock seriousness.

"I'm sorry my love. I just don't want your lunch getting cold."

"Lunch? Huh? What time is it?" I asked

"It's about 12:30 love." Edward replied.

"12:30?" I replied while blushing.

"Get dressed and come down when you're ready."

And with that Edward left and walked downstairs.

I relentlessly got out of bed and threw on some Victoria Secret sweatpants and T-shirt. Then I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. My hair wasn't working with me so I finally just gave up and put it up in a ponytail. I finally went downstairs and in the kitchen I saw so much food. I sat down and decided that since this IS going to be my last meal… well human meal I should enjoy it.

After I finished my food I got up to put the dishes away but Esme took them from me and said that she will clean up. So I left the kitchen to go find Edward but that didn't take to long because he literally tackled me to the couch. The rest of the day I was informed on what is to happen during my transformation and what to expect when it is finished. After Carlisle finished explaining everything to me he told me to have fun on my last day of humanity. So the remaining time I had left I spent with my new family.

**Many Hours Later**

"Bella, its time" Carlisle Informed me.

I was getting a little nervous but I knew that Edward would not kill me.

So they took me to an abandoned house in the middle of the forest so no one could hear me scream. Alice checked that no humans should be coming through here any time soon.

So I climbed on a bed that they placed in the main bedroom of the house and waited for Edward to come in. He was out hunting right now so he would be able to pull away after he bit me. Finally after what seemed like hours Edward returned and entered the room.

"Bella my love? Are you ready?"

"Yes" I was so nervous that 'yes' was all I could say.

"If you're not ready we can…" Edward started to say but I cut him off.

"Edward I love you and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you so yes I am ready."

With that he came over to the bed and tilted my neck.

The last thing I heard was "I love you. I'm so sorry."

Then he bit me and that's when the fire started.


	2. AN Should I cont?

Well what do yall think

Well what do yall think??

Should I cont??

Oh I forgot

Disclaimer: I wish but no sadly I do not own twilight

Plz R&R

Love yall!

-Pixi


	3. Ch2: Transformation Complete

**Chapter 2**

**AN: thank you to yall who review! I'm so glad yall liked it!**

**It totally made my night! I would personally like to thank Ayani-chan for my 1st review thank you for Ur very nice comments and I will try on fixing the run one sentences.**

**Well before my cat completely attacks my comp screen here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it (**

_

* * *

_

_End of ch.1_

_The last thing I heard was "I love you. I'm so sorry."_

_Then he bit me and that's when the fire started._

* * *

Chapter 2:

When Edward bit me at first my body felt tingly like my whole body was on drugs. (AN: Just a total guess on how drugs affect) Then I felt it. It was unbelievable. My throat hurt so much from screaming but if I tried to hold it in the pain got worse. Edward never left my side and he kept telling my how sorry he was and how much he loved me. I wanted to tell him the same but if I even tried to speak I doubt he would be able to understand me through the screaming. As the fire spread throughout my body, my skin was starting to harden. That made everything 10 times worse. I started to tear at my skin when Edward and someone else restrained my arms. The cold skin felt nice on my burning skin. I calmed down whenever I felt their touch. Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days. The pain started to subside and that's when I heard Carlisle and Edward talking.

"Carlisle! When should this be over? I don't know how much more either of us can take!" Edward exclaimed.

"Calm down son. It should be over soon" stated Carlisle.

I stopped listening after that because I was relieved that my transformation was almost over. I let my mind wonder as the pain dulled to what I will do first as a newborn vampire? What will I be like? As I wondered about all the possibilities I was awaken (so to speak) by a blinding light.

"Ow my eyes!" I yelled

I realized how musical my voice sounded. I liked it!

"Sorry about that. I saw that you were waking up in a vision and I rushed up here to see you." Alice explained.

"Could you at least turn the lights off" I remarked

The lights dimmed and I started to sit up when Edward finally made his presence know. He did that by grabbing me into a tight embrace and kissed me. This was a different kiss. I felt so much love and force in it. Like he was trying to prove something.

"How are you feeling" he asked.

"Ok I guess. I feel different."

He chuckled, "That's because you are. Do you want to see what you look like?"

I was a little afraid so I simply nodded. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and took me to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I gasped. I was GEORGOUS! My face was a little paler, my lips fuller, perfect curves, and actual boobs (AN: sorry I had to put that in). I loved everything about me but my red eyes. They were pretty frightening as I gazed at my reflection. I heard Edward chuckle so I turned towards him, smiled, and then yelled "Hey Emmet! You wanna arm wrestle?"

I heard him running upstairs while booming with laughter "heck ya! Let's do it!"

I laughed along with him telling him that he's going to loose. But he didn't think the same. So we wandered downstairs and took a seat at the dining room table. As I took my place on the opposite side facing Emmet; something caught my attention. Blood. Human Blood. It smelled so delicious. That was my last thought before I took off through the open kitchen window.

So what Did yall think? R&R please!

-Pixi


	4. Ch3: Apologies Accepted

**Thank yall so much for the reviews and adding me to your favs and alerts!!**

**I'm glad yall like it**

**Ok well I'm gunna write the chapter now cuz**

**Disclaimer: I still got nothing (tear) lol**

_

* * *

_

_End of Ch. 2_

_I heard Edward chuckle so I turned towards him, smiled, and then yelled "Hey Emmet! You wanna arm wrestle?"_

_I heard him running upstairs while booming with laughter "heck ya! Let's do it!"_

_I laughed along with him telling him that he's going to loose. But he didn't think the same. So we wandered downstairs and took a seat at the dining room table. As I took my place on the opposite side facing Emmet; something caught my attention. Blood. Human Blood. It smelled so delicious. That was my last thought before I took off through the open kitchen window._

* * *

Chapter 3:

**EPOV**

I was so glad that Bella was happy with her change. I was so scared that she was going to look at herself, hate it and then leave me. I would have let her because this is all my fault. But even after I dammed her soul to an eternity of un-dead living she still loves me. I still don't understand why she chose me but I'll take it. When she smiled at me I just wanted to take her right then and there far away when no one could disturb us. Just as I was about to kiss her she yelled "Hey Emmet! You wanna arm wrestle?"

I started to laugh when I heard Emmet coming upstairs in this disgusting house** (AN they are still in the abandoned house where she was changed)**screaming "heck yes! Let's Do it!" So all of us walked downstairs to the dining room where there was an old beaten up stone table. Emmet kept saying that he was going to win. But everyone was laughing because that was basically impossible with Bella's newborn strength. As we all sat down to watch I saw Bella's eyes shift towards… an open window. And in a blink of an eye she was gone.

"Bella! No! Come Back! Stop" My whole family screamed.

Just then, I caught the sent she was after. Human Blood. It was faint but for a newborn it was like it was right outside. I darted out the window and was catching up to her with my family closing in as well. She kept running and when I was close enough I tackled her. It wasn't good enough. She flew to the ground under me but kicked me off and that's when Emmet got a hold of her. He grabbed her arms and I grabbed her feet while Jasper sent calming waves towards her. We got her back to the house **(AN: still the abandoned one)** when she was fully calmed.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I should have taken you hunting as soon as you woke up. I'm so sorry this is all my fault." I tired to explain to her but she just put her hand up for her to talk.

"Edward, we all know that was going to happen sooner or later. Even if u took me hunting right as I got up, I still would have caught the sent and as you all just told me it took three people to hold me down."

When she said this I knew she was right.

_"This isn't your fault Edward. This was going to happen eventually."_ Carlisle thought.

I simply nodded my head signaling him that I understood. But I couldn't shake the feeling that all of this wasn't over.

"So Emmet, are you still up for that match?" Bella asked.

"You know it. Oh and Bella?" Emmet said while looking at her.

"Ya?"

"You are a really slow runner."

And with that she walked up at punched him in the arm.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**I know it was a bit short but I promise you will soon see the preface come in shortly!**

**R&R plz!**

**-Pixi**


	5. Ch4: A Strange Feeling

**Ok im glad this story is going on**

**Ok Imp glad this story is going on. I thought of this while in a daydream (weird huh?)**

**Well I don't have much to say**

**I'm worn out cuz I just got back from a 22 mile bike ride. I'm getting ready for my next triathlon (that's a run, bike, swim thing) in case yall didn't know.**

**I love those things they are really fun me and my bro do them he already sponsors (I'm not gunna say by who) just 4 his safety and pretty anxious cuz if I do good here the same place will sponsor me! So yay!**

**Ok sry for such a long A/N**

**Disclaimer: Nope i still got nothing**

_End of Ch.3_

_"So Emmet, are you still up for that match?" Bella asked._

_"You know it. Oh and Bella?" Emmet said while looking at her._

_"Ya?"_

_"You are a really slow runner."_

_And with that she walked up at punched him in the arm._

* * *

Chapter 4:

BPOV:

"Just one more match. Please Bella?" Emmet begged.

"Emmet I've beaten you like 5 times in a row. You can't beat my newborn strength." I stated with a hint of mock seriousness.

"Pleeeeeaaaassssseeeeee??"

I noticed Rose mouthing me something that looked like '_just lose the last one please_?'

"Ok fine. One more match because I'm getting pretty worn out."

"YES!"

So I sat down and took position. 1…2….3…GO. I made it look like I was struggling to get his hopes up and finally he yanked my arm down.

"YES! I won!" He screamed.

"That's not fair! I was getting tired" I stated with fake embarrassment.

"Well who could blame you I mean with my muscles, who can defeat me?" Emmet joked.

After Emmet settled down from his victory Carlisle spoke up asking me if I was ready to go home **(AN: their real home in Alaska).** I was happy he finally asked that because I just wanted to get out of this house. It wasn't very welcoming well considering that I just spent 3 painful days 'dying' here I wouldn't blame it for its creepy unhomeyness **(AN: is that word?)** Before we stepped outside Edward grabbed my hand. I guess he could sense my nervousness.

"Don't worry Bella. We are all on alert so if you try to get away we can catch you." Jasper said while sent soothing waves in my direction.

"That and you're a slow runner." bragged Emmet.

I decided to ignore that last comment and told everyone that I was ready to go home.

We arrived at our home in five minutes of running. Edward looked a little disappointed that I wasn't fast as him so he had to slow down. I pushed that thought out of my mind quickly but not quick enough. When we arrived he took me upstairs, sat me down at asked me 'what's wrong?'

"Nothing," I lied.

"Bella, my love. You were a terrible liar when you were human; you are a terrible liar as a vampire. Now tell me, what were you thinking?"

"Nothing," I tried to lie again.

He started to smile my favorite crooked smile, while gazing into my eyes. He then pulled me into him as kissed me. I breathed in his intoxicating sent. If I was still a human I would be hyperventilating right now. I couldn't even remember my name let alone my reason about lying.

"So my love, what were you thinking?"

"I…um… I was thinking that you were disappointed because I'm not very fast" My words came out so fast and jumbled I was surprised that he understood.

"Bella. Never think that for one second that I am ever disappointed in you. I love you with all my heart, and my very being. I wouldn't care if you were slower then a snail. I would love you no matter what."

If I could have cried, I would have been then. I mean how could I argue with such a statement like that? So I simply said 'I love you' then kissed him.

**1 year later….**

My blood lust has become easier to manage now; but I still have my moments. Hunting has gotten easier now too. I can now catch an animal on the 1st try. My eyes are getting lighter every hunt but I still can get rid of the red tint. Edward says that it will take a lot of time and hunting to get rid of the red completely. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rose are all going to school now; but Edward refuses to leave me until I can go as well. Carlisle got a job at the local hospital and Esme as his secretary. As the weeks went by spring break finally came around and everyone was stayed together.

As a few days past I started feeling strange. I dismissed it as thirst so I asked is we could all go hunting tonight. Of course they all agreed especially Emmet because he was in the mood for a grisly bear. So night fall came and we headed out. I got a hold of some deer but the feeling never went away. I never bothered to ask anyone because I thought it was a normal thing; that I would have to get used it. So we all met up in the middle of the field we found and started to head back. And that's when it hit me. I clutched my chest causing me to fall to the ground screaming in pain. Edward stopped immediately ad came to my side.

"Carlisle! Something is wrong with Bella!" Edward yelled causing the whole family to come.

I was still clutching my chest is felt as though I was going through my transformation all over again. I heard faint voices in the background and then everything went black.

* * *

**So how am I doing so far? Sorry for the cliffy and for the run-on sentences.**

**Ok well hope yall like it so far!**

**R&R plz!!**

-Pixi


	6. Ch5: Repulsed

**Hey sorry for the delay people**

**Hey sorry for the delay people! I've had lots of stuff I need to do! Getting ready for my triathlon and school (blah)**

**Ok well I have karate soon so here's the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: well I do own a little bunch of vampires in the future**

* * *

_End of Ch.4:_

_So we all met up in the middle of the field we found and started to head back. And that's when it hit me. I clutched my chest causing me to fall to the ground screaming in pain. Edward stopped immediately ad came to my side._

_"Carlisle! Something is wrong with Bella!" Edward yelled causing the whole family to come._

_I was still clutching my chest is felt as though I was going through my transformation all over again. I heard faint voices in the background and then everything went black._

* * *

**Chapter: 5**

**EPOV**

"What is going on Carlisle? Is she dying?"

"Edward, calm down. No one knows what is going on with Bella and you are probably making it worse with all your screaming," Calmly explained Carlisle.

"How the hell am I making this worse?! Bella is in pain right now and you have no idea what is wrong?! What about the Volturi? Do they know?"

"Edward for the last time, stop screaming. I have already called Aro and he is searching around in history to see if this has happened before," explained Alice.

"That's not good enough Alice!" I screamed once again.

"You're scaring her Edward!" Alice screamed back at me.

That's when I noticed Bella was moving around on the bed. She was listening to the entire conversation. I rushed to her side and started apologizing. She just looked in my eyes and tried to say something but all that came out was another scream.

**The next day….**

"Has Aro called back yet?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"No Edward. He hasn't." simply replied Alice.

"Would you like me to stay with her for a little while Edward? I can make her feel calm and relaxed for a wile." offered Jasper.** (AN: I haven't put much of jasper in it yet)**

I looked down at Bella and she nodded. So I left her side and Jasper took my place. I went outside to get some fresh air. I started to wonder what was happening to Bella and if she was going to be ok. I was so wrapped up in my thought that I didn't realize the sun had set.

_'Edward. Why don't you go for a hunt or a run to calm yourself? Your worry is hindering Jasper's effect on Bella.'_ thought Alice.

I knew she was right so I took off into the forest. The act of running was making me feel better and less concerned. I noticed a herd of deer ahead of me and decided to go after them. After I finished off 3 deer I felt calm and at ease. If I didn't know Jasper was with Bella, I would have sworn he was near me. The sun started to rise and I couldn't stay being away from Bella any longer. When I got back to the house a thought suddenly struck me. What if I did this to Bella? What if I caused her suffering? I wanted to go back up to Bella and see if she was alright but then Rose told me to stay away for a little while longer. I wasn't sure why I couldn't go up there but I trusted my family's thoughts. So I waited. Alice told me Aro had still not called back and I was full of doubt that he ever would. I wrapped myself up in thoughts again that I didn't even notice that Esme and Carlisle came outside.

"Edward, how are you holding up?" asked Esme.

"Ok" I simply replied.

"Edward, You are probably wondering why you couldn't come up." said Carlisle.

"Yea"

"Well the reason was…." Carlisle started to tell me but was cut off by Alice and Rose coming outside with Bella.

I looked up and I couldn't believe what I saw.

BPOV

When the pain in my chest dulled I sat up realizing everyone except Edward was staring at me.

"Bella do you feel anything different?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, actually. But better then before. Why do you ask?"

"Well… ummmmm….. It will be easier if you came with us" stated Rose.

"Ok…" I replied nervously.

As I stood up. I started to worry what was so different about me that made Rose hesitant.

I was just about to ask when Emmet flipped the light switch on in the bathroom and told me to look up. I looked at my reflection and I gasped. I looked even more gorgeous! I made Rose look ordinary. My eyes were different though. They weren't gold but not red either. I don't even know what color I could describe them as. I was interrupted of my thoughts when Carlisle asked me what set of the pain. I simply stated that I felt weird ever since my transformation was complete and that the feeling was getting more and more noticeable.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Carlisle.

"I thought it was normal, you know like the feeling in your throat. I just thought I was getting worse because I wasn't satisfying my thirst with human blood."

Carlisle understood and then excused himself and Esme.

"Hey Bella, Edward outside do you want to come outside with us?" asked Rose and Alice

I simply nodded. I really missed Edward. So Alice and Rose helped me down the stairs at human pace to make sure I was ok and walked me outside. Once I stepped outside Edwards head snapped up and his jaw dropped. He ran up to me and embraced me in a hug. I could tell he was worrying that I was still in pain but it also looked like he was at a loss of words.

"I'm fine Edward." I reassured him.

"I was so worried"

Soon Emmet and Jasper walked outside and we were all laughing in no time. We were having a great time and when Aro finally called back he simply informed Carlisle that I wasn't done transforming into a vampire. He also stated that only 3 cases of incomplete transformations have occurred in vampire history. When Carlisle asked who the cases were Aro simply replied he hasn't found that part of history yet.

So everything was going great until a certain smell hit me. Human. Everyone smelled it and were just about to attack me to keep me down when I gagged. Everyone froze. The smell was repulsive. I told everyone that I couldn't stand the smell. Just then Edward's face lit up. The smell faded and Carlisle informed me that I could be around humans now because I was repulsed to their blood. I was overjoyed. So was Alice.

"Now you can come shopping with me!"

"Oh joy" I replied with heavy sarcasm.

Alice returned my comment with her famous death stare. I started laughing. Everyone went inside and I was the only one left outside. Just then I heard a ruffling in the bushes and an unfamiliar sent hit me. Just as I was about to walk toward it Edward called out to me to return inside. I stood still for a second until the smell disappeared. It smelled like another vampire. But I quickly dismissed that idea because no one else smelt it. I dismissed the smell as another animal and walked inside to greet my true love.

Another Character's POV

Excellent. Master was right. This girl is just what we need. This new vampire, powerful, and beautiful. The makings of a true and evil leader. I told my master I would retrieve this young vampire for him and when I do; this wonderful little creature; this Bella will be mine.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**I know that other char. is a little strange but I thought that would give yall a glimpse what will happen in the future. Oh and Bella power will make itself known later.**

**So hope yall liked it!**

**R&R please!**


	7. Ch6: Speeding Things Up

**OK sorry if my chaphers are a little short**

**OK sorry if my chapters are a little short. I'm trying lol well I'm glad yall are enjoying them! Ok I don't have much to say cuz I'm hungry and I just woke up**

**So on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own a grp of vamps**

* * *

_End of Ch 5:_

**_Another Character's POV_**

_Excellent. Master was right. This girl is just what we need. This new vampire, powerful, and beautiful. The makings of a true and evil leader. I told my master I would retrieve this young vampire for him and when I do; this wonderful little creature; this Bella will be mine._

Chapter 6:

**BPOV**

After the day we all found out that I was repulsed by human blood, things were going smoother. My eyes were turning gold now after my hunting. But I still had that other sent on my mind. I figured it couldn't be another vampire because no one else could smell it. But I couldn't figure it out. Alice wanted to take me shopping now because of my new found ability. 'Was this my power?' I wondered.

"Hey Edward?" I asked while I came up to him.

"Yes my love?" he replied.

"I want to go for a run. Will you come with me?"

His face lit up when he replied with a kiss. So Edward and I walked outside and over to the forest.

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked me.

I simply nodded. I wanted to push my running skills to their limits. So we took off. Edward stayed with me at my slow pace but I was bored. I felt I could go faster. So I sped up, faster and faster Edward kept up with me even when I felt I could go faster. So I did, leaving him in my dust.

I stopped at the open area a head of me and waited for Edward to come. Finally he emerged from the forest with a hint of desire in his eyes. I had no idea why he would want me after I just kicked his butt in his strongest area. He startled me when he tackled me to the ground. He looked at me and his eyes were pitch black and smoldering. That's when everything took off.

**(A/N: I don't do sex scenes. I'm not there yet. Haha.)**

After all the times Edward and I have been together this is probably the roughest time alone. Trees were cracked, the rocks had dents in them and grass was ripped up everywhere. Lets just say while we were here; we moved around. A lot. **(AN: for all you who wanted a clean detailed scene lol)** It was getting late and the family was probably wondering where we were. Well they probably knew everything but they still might be a little worried.

"Bella my love, do you want to race back?" Edward asked.

"Alright. Let's see who's faster now." I replied

"1….2…..3….GO!" screamed Edward.

We took off through the forest with him in front of me. I decided to toy with him right there. So I caught up with him and we were neck and neck. I could tell that he was at his speed limit. That's where I decided to ended it. I looked over to Edward, smiled, and then took off leaving him behind.

I reached the house a good 5 seconds before he came into view.

"Cheater." He said with mock seriousness.

I started to laugh when that same strange sent hit me again. I looked around real quick but as I was about to ask Edward it disappeared. I must have had a very strange look on my face because Edward was looking as me like I was crazy.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Ya. I thought I smelled something but… I don't know. Whatever; it's nothing" I dismissed it.

Edward looked confused but he brushed it off and motioned me to come back inside. But before either one of us could move the whole family was outside with us.

"Oh my goodness Bella! You are amazing!" squealed Alice.

I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Your fast!"

"Ya now your faster then little Edward now!" boomed Emmet.

I simply smiled while looking at Edward.

"I don't mind really. It's nice to have a little competition now and then." calmly stated Edward.

"Competition? Dude she smoked you!" stated Emmet.

"I don't mind at all. Its something I have to work up to I guess." Edward calmly stated again.

"Dude your face might say you're calm but your emotions are giving you away. Somebody's Jealous!" laughed Japer.

"Am not!"

"Face it you are and you now it!" laughed Alice.

This whole argument went on for quite a while. I stopped listening and went and sat with Carlisle and Esme.

"I'm just happy their doing this outside." stated Esme.

"Why what happened last time?" I asked.

"You know how our Forks house is a two story house?"

"Yea"

"It used to be three."

I started laughing and Carlisle and Esme joined in. Later Carlisle and Esme excused themselves and they headed back inside before trees started flying. I was getting a kick out of just watching my Edward wrestle against Emmet, Jasper and Alice while Rose finally gave up and went to the garage. I was going to stay out of this fight because the subject of the fight somehow changes to what was better, piano, video games, or shopping. That's when I saw jasper get out of this one and headed into the house. I couldn't help myself from laughing. After what seemed like hours, the 3 finally stopped and started laughing. The 3 of them dusted themselves off and walked over to me as stopped a few feet from me.

"You guys have fun?" I asked.

"Ya we did." Replied Alice.

I looked around and saw the amount of damage they caused.

"You guys sure made a mess." I stated.

Edward finally sat down next to me and put his arms around me.

"Finally." I said.

"What did I do?" he said back to me.

I started to laugh when the same sent hit me once again. No one else smelled it once again. So I finally asked

"Hey does anyone smell that?"

They looked around and shot me a confused look. The smell then went away.

"Never mind." I replied.

"Are you ok my love?"

"Ya. I'm good."

"Hey just to let you know Bella, we are not the only ones who can mess an area up." stated Alice.

"Huh?"

"I mean judging from the missing grass, body print dents in rocks and cracked trees; I would have to say that's a top 10 mess!" boomed Emmet with uncontrollable laughter.

"It was worth the mess Emmet. Besides I would consider it more of a top 5." I replied quickly.

"Go Bella!" exclaimed Alice.

With my last remark I walked inside swaying my hips in victory.

* * *

**I know I know I wasn't real happy with this chap but I promise you will see the plot unfold really soon!!**

**R&R plz!**

**-Pixi**


	8. Ch7: Certain Orders

**Hey everyone**

**Hey everyone! Well I'm bored right now so I thought I would write another chappie!**

**Well I'm pretty sore cuz I did a 50 mile bike ride today! I'm in a good mood now**

**Well enough bout me on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to put this? I mean we all know we don't own twilight. We wish we did (or wish we owned Edward) but I mean come on would anybody believe me if I said I owned twilight? Probably not. (ok of course not) lol well ill just say it I do not own twilight. (sorry for my ranting)**

**On with the story…..**

_End of Ch. 6_

_**BPOV**_

"_Hey just to let you know Bella, we are not the only ones who can mess an area up." stated Alice._

"_Huh?"_

"_I mean judging from the missing grass, body print dents in rocks and cracked trees; I would have to say that's a top 10 mess!" boomed Emmet with uncontrollable laughter._

"_It was worth the mess Emmet. Besides I would consider it more of a top 5." I replied quickly._

"_Go Bella!" exclaimed Alice._

_With my last remark I walked inside swaying my hips in victory._

* * *

Chapter 7:

BPOV

Well days pasted and my hunting skills were getting better. But at random I would smell that unfamiliar smell and have a feeling that I was being watched. But like always I brushed it off.

Until one day Emmet wanted to wrestle me. Esme told us to take it outside. She didn't want a repeat of my 1st match with Emmet. I won't go into detail but after my victory; drywall and paint was needed. So Emmet and I went outside with the rest of the family following to watch. I have to admit, Emmet is a really easy opponent. I mean it's as if I can see and hear his movements right before he attacks. After 3 rounds of total victory, I decided to let Emmet win the last one. I put up a realistic fight but eventually let Emmet get on top of my back and pin me to the ground.

"I give, you win" I said before I was crushed.

"Yes! I won!" boomed Emmet.

We all laugh because everyone except Emmet knew I lost on purpose. Because of that Rose and I got closer. She didn't like it when he was upset because he would do is just sit and mop around all day. We all started about the randomness things. Alice explained to me that I couldn't get myself out of the next shopping trip. I inwardly groaned. But suddenly everyone froze and stiffened. That's when another unusual sent hit me. My excitement vanished when we all turned around and there was another vampire with red eyes staring back at us.

"Don't worry. I mean you no harm if you follow my orders." stated the unknown vampire.

"What would those orders be" snapped Edward.

I put my hand on Edward's chest telling him to be quiet. I suddenly had the urge to walk towards this strange vampire.

"Bella don't" whispered Alice.

I ignored her and started to walk towards him. I had this strange feeling while I looked directly into his eyes while walking towards him. Edward tried to pull me back but I shrugged him off. I stopped about 4 feet away from this strange vampire and stared at him. He caught my eyes and you could tell he couldn't look away. There was fear in his eyes and I could feel his power radiating off of him. But suddenly if felt as if I was radiating the exact same power. I felt strong, more powerful. I finally broke the connection when I felt it was no longer needed. Edward ran and pulled me back towards the rest of the family.

**(AN: btw that whole thing happened in like a minute)**

"What are your orders" Edward asked again.

"They are simple really. I want her." stated the other vampire while pointing at me.

"Well you can't have me" I snapped.

"I will have you. Those are my orders and I will finish them."

I suddenly felt full of rage.

"How dare you! I am no prize to be won! You will not follow those orders because I will not let you live long enough to d it!" I screamed while walking towards him once again.

Suddenly the earth started to move and rocks came up and flew straight toward the mysterious vampire. He dodged them but then the roots of the trees tripped him causing him to fall.

"How is this possible? That is my power!" screamed the vampire.

I started to laugh. I was laughing like a madwoman. All this power and rage felt good to release.

The vampire fled and I decided not to follow. Once he was gone I regained my senses. **(AN: this whole thing Bella was doing she was doing without her normal senses, if you're confused I'll explain later.)**

"Bella?" asked Edward.

I could tell he was worried, no, scared. I quickly turned around and everybody gasped.

"Bella your eyes!" exclaimed Jasper.

"What about them?" I simply asked.

"Come with us… its easier if we show you" stated Carlisle.

I was nervous but I would have to talk to Edward soon. I walked in the bathroom and gasped as well. My eyes were flashing different colors. I jumped back into Edwards arms and I was truly scared.

"Carlisle what is happening to me?" I bellowed.

"I'm not sure Bella." He calmly replied.

"Come my love. You have had an eventful day today." stated Edward.

I simply nodded while Edward picked me up and carried me to our room. He carefully sat me down on our couch and pulled me into a hug.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Well when that other vampire came out and started to talk I suddenly wanted to walk towards him. So I stared at him while I walked forwards. When I stopped in front of him I could feel his power. When his eyes met mine h couldn't look away. I suddenly felt myself get stronger and more powerful but in less control of my senses. When I felt the connection between us was done I broke it; that's when you grabbed me. But when he said he wanted me I was full of uncontrollable rage. That's when my senses were gone and my mind had no control over what I was doing"

The whole time Edward listened I could tell he was worried.

"But don't worry Edward I'm fine."

"What about your eyes?"

"I don't know but its not painful but I don't think I can be around people for a bit until I get myself under control again."

He simply nodded. That's when Carlisle walked in.

"Bella may I speak with you?"

**So what did yall think??**

**R&R plz!!**

**-Pixi**


	9. Important Author's Note!

Hey Guys

Hey Guys!

Sorry

I hate Author's Note too!

But I needed to tell yall that I wont be able to write a lot of new chapters cuz im bak at skool (cry) lol

But don't worry I do not I repeat do not have writer's block!

Lol

Thought id tell yall that

Im very sorry

I will try to get another 1 out 2torrow or Saturday!

Sorry to yall!

Peace and Love!

-Pixi


	10. Ch8: As the wedding band drops

**

* * *

**

Ok I would like to say that I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry!! I know I said I would have another chapter up last week but I have had 2 triathlons and 4 projects due along with my grad night stuff an asb set ups and on prom committee

**So ya im dead serious I haven't had time so sorry once again hers ur next chappie!!**

**Disclaimer… nope nothing is mine cept my vampire coven that's mine ) and the ideas but the perfect charters are Mrs. Meyer's**

* * *

**_End of Ch.7_**

_"What about your eyes?"_

_"I don't know but its not painful but I don't think I can be around people for a bit until I get myself under control again."_

_He simply nodded. That's when Carlisle walked in._

_"Bella may I speak with you?"_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Other Vamp POV:**

"How is that possible Master?!" I yelled.

"I told you that she was dangerous." He simply replied.

"But..."

"Silence Jared!"

I instantly stopped talking. I didn't understand how that tiny little vampire had my power but with more intensity. I couldn't get my mind around that puny but gorgeous young vampire. I have never seen such a perfect creature before. I was told that she would be mine when she comes to her senses and leaves that family of hers. But the thing that really got me on was her attitude. I couldn't wait to see what that would be like to experience in more than fighting skills. I was abruptly removed from my thoughts when my master spoke.

"Jared. Since you have failed to obtain the girl I will send someone in your place."

"Master, give me one more chance. I will take a few others with me to help restrain her coven" I partly begged.

The deal was that who ever got the girl to come got the girl. I was determined to claim her as my own. Master was silent for a while, thinking.

"Very well. One more chance Jared. Fail again, and it will be the death of you"

"Yes Master. Who should I take along?"

"Take Jerry, Leah, and Monique" he simply replied.

I smiled at the thought of us four together. Jerry with her mind powers, Leah with her pain stares **(AN: just like Jane but Leah waves her hands)**, Monique with her Teleportation and me with my power over the elements. Together we would bring that girl here and I would claim her as mine.

BPOV:

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened." (AN: I don't feel typing everything so Bella is regular and Carlisle is in _**italics**_)

"What would you like to know?"

"_Well, for starters, what happened?"_

I chuckled at that little remark. So I told him what I told Edward. I took an unnecessary breath when I finished waiting for Carlisle to respond.

"_Very interesting Bella. You said that you saw his power radiating off of him and you felt his anger?"_

"Yes. I couldn't contain it. It overtook me."

"_I am going to contact Aro about all of this. He might know what is going on. That's all for now Bella." _

He smiled at me and pulled out his cell phone to call. I exited his office to find Edward waiting for me along with the rest of the family.

"You are always finding a way out of shopping aren't you?" Alice stated with mock seriousness.

"Well you know me Alice. I have my ways." I remarked.

We all started laughing. I felt happy. A lot of stuff has happened today and I think Edward sensed that I was ready to go upstairs with him.

"Come on love. Let's go up stairs"

"Just try not to break everything this time ok guys" boomed Emmet.

"Awwww Ruin all the fun Emmet!" I hollered back as we ran up the stairs. I was happy that we had the entire top part of the house. As I walked into our room Edward shut the door behind me and the next thing I knew I was being tackled onto our couch pushing it up to the wall with a big crash. We knew we broke something but I quickly forgot everything when I saw his eyes black as night but not thirst, but with lust.

**(AN: I still don't do sex scenes lol)**

**3 Days Later:**

**EPOV:**

The last few nights with Bella have been wonderful. I don't know why I thought Bella would hate being like me. That was the total opposite of how she feels. I still don't understand why she would give up everything, her humanity for me, but I'll take it. I noticed her eyes getting darker so I asked her if she would like to go hunting with me and the family. Carlisle chose to stay behind with Esme is case Aro called back. She simply nodded, obviously dazzled by me. If she only knew she had the same effect on me but much more intense. So we all headed out with my sweet Bella and me in front. I was so ecstatic that she became faster even faster than me. We got to the clearing and waited for the family to figure out when to meet up again. Ever since that other vampire came along I would let Bella out of my sight. She doesn't mind though, neither do I as a matter of fact. When the family finally came through the trees I heard Bella growl. I thought she caught a sent of deer or something but that's when I smelled it too. Vampire. Not just any vampire the same one that came by our house. And he wasn't alone.

"I told you that I will have you, Bella." He stated.

"What is your name?" calmly asked Japer.

"My name is Jared, this is Jerry, Leah, and Monique. We have come to take you with us Bella"

"Over my dead body!" Bella yelled.

I was surprised to hear so much confidence from her but I could still tell that she was scared.

"Very well. Leah, if you may" Jared remarked

Suddenly I felt like I was on fire. She has a power like Jane's. But worse. I couldn't help it. I started to scream and fall to the ground. I soon saw the rest of my family drop to the ground screaming in pain.

"Stop this!" screamed Bella.

"Come with us" simply stated Jared.

As I laid on the ground I heard my Bella agree to go with this monster that was torturing me and my family if he would stop hurting us. She started walking toward them when she turned towards me and said,

"I love you Edward. I'm so sorry"

"No Bella! Don't!

When she reached them she turned towards us with tears in her eyes that would never fall when Jared grabbed her by the neck bent her backwards and stacked her** (AN:I no I no but I got it from the show moonlight).** Her face went from tears of sadness to tears of pain.

"Bella! No!" I screamed.

"Don't try and follow. You will never find us." Stated Jared with a wicked grin on his face.

"Now she is mine"

He picked her up and her wedding ring hit the ground and with that they were gone.

* * *

**So what did yall think??**

**Sorry it took me forever to post another chapter!!**

**Hope yall liked it!!**

**Next chap up… I don't know**

**Sorry guys**

**No its not writers block I have everything planed but im tied so im going to bed now**

**Ok night!**

**-Pixi**


	11. Ch9: The Truth Revealed

**

* * *

**

Ok I'm really sorry bout me taking forever so ill cut the long stuff

**Disclaimer: I only own the ideas of this story and my coven of vampies )**

**Ok here yall are Ch 9:**

* * *

_End of Ch.8:_

_Her face went from tears of sadness to tears of pain._

"_Bella! No!" I screamed._

"_Don't try and follow. You will never find us." Stated Jared with a wicked grin on his face._

"_Now she is mine"_

_He picked her up and her wedding ring hit the ground and with that they were gone._

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Jared POV:**

We reached the house in 5 minutes after I took Bella. I took her to master and laid her on the floor in front of his chair.

"I retrieved her master." I informed.

"Well done Jared, now remove the stake so she can speak." He replied.

I nodded as I bent down to grab the stake and I removed it quickly. She gasped with her eyes full of fear. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run but I held her still facing her towards master.

"Where the hell am I?" she screamed.

"This is now your new home. You will live here and serve under me." Master stated as he walked towards us.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she snapped

"I am Hadrian Master of this powerful coven. You will forget your old life and serve me." **(A/N: Hadrian actually means dark one) **

"Why should I listen to you?" Bella snapped again.

Master waved at me to release her from my grasp.

"You are a very beautiful vampire Isabella" master Hadrian stated.

Bella ignored his comment and spit in his face.

"How dare you!" boomed Hadrian while he slapped Bella across the face.

He picked her up off the ground and stared into her eyes

"You will forget your past."

I smiled wide knowing that soon nothing could hold me back from taking her as my own.

EPOV:

I saw her wedding band drop and the love of my life disappear. As soon as they vanished the pain stopped. I rushed over to the spot where she was taken from me picking up her ring. I collapsed on the floor and cried tearless sobs. My sweet loving Bella gave herself up to the enemy to protect us. My family came towards me and surrounded me trying to reason with me. I had to tell Carlisle. I stood up and took off running leaving my family behind me. I rushed home pushing myself harder then I ever had before. I busted into the house and went straight up to Carlisle's study.

"Carlisle something bad has happened!" I screamed.

It looked like he just got of the phone because he snapped his cell phone shut.

"Calm down Edward. Now what is the matter?"

"It's Bella! She's been taken!"

I got his full attention with that statement (AN: ok Edwardregular text Carlisle_italics and underlined)_

"_What do you mean taken?"_

In an instant Esme was by his side along with the rest of the family who just returned.

"That vampire Jared came by again with 3 other vampires and told Bella to come with them but she refused so one of the other vampires waved her hand and sent us all into immense pain. Bella begged for them to stop but he told her that the only way to make it stop was to come along with them. So she walked over to them and he staked her Carlisle! He staked her!"

Esme gasped at the last part.

_"I'm so sorry Edward. Do you know where they took her?"_

"No I don't! That is what scares me! Her sent disappeared and Jared said that there was no way I could ever find her! What do I do Carlisle?!"

_"Edward you need to calm down--"_

"How can I calm down?! My one and only love has be taken from me and I cant do anything to save her!"

"Edward would Bella want you to be acting like this? Would she want you to be screaming at everyone acting like a child? Listen to what Carlisle has to say. It is the only way you will ever see Bella again!" yelled Jasper.

I instantly realized that he was right. Bella wouldn't want me acting like this.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. Please continue."

_"Apology accepted Edward. Well I just got off the phone with Aro. He finally uncovered the ancient data that matched Bella's situation. He told me that the few cases that have had those 2nd transformations were said to be very powerful. The second transformation was the final step for the vampire or in this case Bella to finish her transformation. These certain vampires have all had the same power. Absorption. Like Bella stated she could feel the power from the Jared and she could feel herself getting powerful. There can only be one of these vampires alive at a time. At just so happened to be this 1,000 year old vampire named Samuel who killed himself the same night Bella's 2nd transformation occurred."_

"I don't understand Carlisle. What do you mean?" I asked.

_"Bella is now most powerful vampire alive. She has the power of absorption and she is very deadly when she is strong enough with multiple powers."_

My whole family gasped behind me and I could tell that they were worried.

"So what do we do?" asked Alice.

_"I don't know. I will contact Aro once again and ask him to keep us updated if he hears anything else or is anyone sees Bella. As for now try and find her sent."_

I was already out the door searching for my love's sent before Carlisle could finish his sentence. I had to find her. My Bella is the most powerful vampire alive and is in the hands of evil. My heart knew she wouldn't stray from good but my head said otherwise. I must find her and save her from the evil she is in.

**3 hours later**

**Still EPOV**

Dammit! I can't find her sent anywhere. I was just about to cross the Canadian boarder when I heard my cell phone ring.

"Edward come back home her sent isn't anywhere; come home please we will think of something." stated Alice.

I knew she was right but I just couldn't stop searching.

"Edward don't even think about doing it. That won't solve anything."

I realized she was talking about my plan to destroy every coven I could find.

"Fine Alice I'll come home."

I hung up the phone and turned around heading for home.

* * *

**So what did yall think?? The last chapter wasn't my fav but hopefully this one turned out better.**

**Well I will try to get another chapter up as soon as I can but I'm not sure when that will be!**

**Ok well R&R please!!**

**3**

**-Pixi**


	12. Ch10: Who Are You?

** Ok… I am soooooo sorry for the wait for my next chapter!!**

**A lot has been going on and I haven't had anytime to write with graduation coming up…**

**So enough talk here is the next chapter!!**

**oh and at the end there is a surprise for a certain reader!**

* * *

_End of Ch. 10_

_I realized she was talking about my plan to destroy every coven I could find._

_"Fine Alice I'll come home."_

_I hung up the phone and turned around heading for home._

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**EPOV:**

**30 years later**

_I lost my only love exactly 30 years ago today. I kept searching for the first 10 years but I stopped because I was scared she was dead. So I stayed at home. I gave up. I was too much of a coward to keep searching my sweet Bella. I knew it was a mistake to change her. It's all my fault. Everything. My family's grieving is my fault and my only love is gone all because of my selfish wants and desires._

This was all I ever thought of; that and of my Bella. We moved from our Alaskan home because of the memories were too much for any of us to handle. We moved back to Washington and enrolled in high school; well everyone except me. I never left my room.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by a small knock on my door.

"Edward?" whispered Alice.

"Go away, please." I whispered back.

"Edward please come hunting with us."

"I'm not thirsty"

_ 'Edward this is childish'_ I heard Alice think before she left me alone.

I went back to thinking about Bella.

**3 days later**

"Edward. I'm done asking you to come with us. You need to feed." Ordered Alice.

I hadn't left my room in about a week and I was starting to feel really thirsty. But I just couldn't face my family. Alice and Jasper left the house because of my emotional state. He couldn't take it anymore. None of my family could take it anymore.

"Edward. Come with us….please" begged Alice.

I puased for a couple of seconds before i got up from the floor and said "Fine."

I opened the door to find Alice waiting for me.

"Let's go" I said quietly.

So my family and I headed out to feed. I found a herd of deer and drank every drop from them all before they knew what hit them. I was still thirsty and I thought to myself that if I drink till I'm full then I can stay in my room longer. So I did. I got a hold of 2 mountain lions, another herd of deer and a grizzly bear. I finished the bear when my family came looking for me.

"Geez Edward. Let's leave some speices from going extinct!" laughed Emmet.

I didn't make any gesture to them. They got the hint I wanted to go home.

"Let's go home then" Esme simply stated.

I was just about to run off when rose stopped me.

"Edward, will you run back with us? Please?"

I felt guilty for my actions for the past 3 decades so I nodded.

As we ran home we caught a sent; human blood; and a lot of it. We raced towards the sent when we caught the sent of vampire around the human blood. We found where the sent was and saw a group of 4 male vampires surrounding a dead young girl. I was just about to break it up when someone stepped out of the trees and started walking towards the group of vampires.

"Hi. I am here to obtain you 4 vampires and bring you to my leader." This cloaked covered girl bluntly stated.

I suddenly knew that this rouge woman was a vampire.

The leader of the group turned to face this mysterious vampire and asked "Who the hell are you?"

**(AN: ok group of vampys are underlined and the mysterious vampy is in regular)**

"My name is not of importance. But I was instructed to bring all of you to my leader."

_"And what makes you think you will succeed?"_

"I have a feeling"

_"A feeling? Hah! Well you can tell your master that we refuse."_

"That's not a wise choice"

_"You bytch! I will kill you!"_

The leader attacked this mysterious vampire and ripped her cloak.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

She attacked the leader and grabbed him by the throat. She paused for a split second before ripping his head off. The other vampires charged towards her at the same time but were thrown against the trees by daggers. She went up to the vampires and again paused for a second then she waved her hand and then vampires screamed in pain before she ripped off their heads. She moved the remains of the group into a pile and set it on fire. She stood still while she pulled out what looked to be a book and a pen.

"You all can come out now. I'm not going to hurt you. I know you all are not like these vampires." She simply stated without looking up or even turning around.

Carlisle was the first to step out followed by me, Esme, Alice, jasper, Emmet then rose.

"Who are you?" asked Carlisle

She didn't answer but she put her book and pen back and removed her cloak.

"Dam. This was my favorite cloak." She stated.

I saw that she was wearing black heals, with very tight black jeans, and a red long sleeve shirt that was cropped short.

"Who are you?" asked Carlisle again.

She didn't answer but she turned around; her curls bouncing perfectly around her face as she turned to face us.

I gasped.

**To be continued……. Lol jkjk ill give yall a couple more sentences. I'm not that mean!**

"BELLA!!" Boomed Emmet as he ran to her and embraced her in a hug. He spun her around till Carlisle told him to put her down.

As Emmet put her down and returned to us and just as I was about to embrace her… she spoke.

* * *

**Ok so how was this chapter??**

**Again sorry for the wait!!**

**Well R&R please!!**

**I want some more reviews!!**

**Oh and I would like to thank a certain someone who reviews my stories and tells me what I did wrong and if I'm still in character this person is….. Cue the Drum roll _Kawaii-Inu-mimi_!!**

**Thank you so much for your support! Hope this chapter was a success!!**

**Ok next chapter is gunna be up… I not sure but I will try to keep yall from waiting!!**

**Thanks!**

**-Pixi**


	13. Ch11: Remove the Memories

Ok ppl hows this for an update

**Ok ppl hows this for an update! The next day! Heck ya! I had no homework so I was like ill write another chapter!**

**Than you all for reviewing and adding me as a fav author!**

**It makes me really happy!!**

**yesterday I got my first flame. **

**I don't see any reason to reply to some1 if u are just gunna be mean**

**If u have nothing nice to say don't say it**

**So ya there's my rant**

**And if it makes u angry that I don't say who is saying something instead I just underline a certain char. Lines then… im sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Ok so I only own my coven of vamp and the idea of this story that's all **

**Oooo I just didn't something really stupid… I was filling my stapler up and it snapped shut on my thumb so now my thumb is all red **

**So theres my lil story**

**haha**

**Ok on with the next chappie!!**

_End of Ch. 10_

"_BELLA!!" Boomed Emmet as he ran to her and embraced her in a hug. He spun her around till Carlisle told him to put her down._

_As Emmet put her down and returned to us and just as I was about to embrace her… she spoke._

**Chapter 11:**

**EPOV:**

"Um… do I know you?" asked Bella.

That question made me stop in my tracks. I had to focus really hard to keep myself from breaking down. My sweet Bella doesn't remember us. Doesn't remember _me_.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"We are the Cullens. My name is Carlisle. This is Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmet and Rose. Do you not remember us?" spoke Carlisle as he hand gestured to us.

"Sorry, no I do not." Bella replied.

"I'm sorry we must have the wrong vampire. You see we used to know a vampire who looked just like you." quickly lied Jasper.

"O...k... well im gunna go I have a long journey ahea-" she started to answer but Alice cut her off.

"It's going to be sunny later today. You don't want to be out around here there is going to be a huge human fair in the woods and you could be seen. You could stay with us till the clouds come back. If you like."

Bella didn't answer right away. She looked like she was in deep thought. Finally after what seemed like forever; she agreed.

"Alright its settled you can stay with us" stated Esme.

We all headed back and my whole family was thinking the same thing: _'I cant believe Bella doesn't remember us. I wonder what happened.'_

We reached our house in about 5 minutes because we had to show Bella how to get there.

"Well this is our home." said Rose as Emmet opened the door for Bella.

"Wow! You guys have a gorgeous home!"

"We need to remove her pictures from sight before we scare her even more." I whispered to my family quietly. They all nodded and took off and removed every picture off the walls with her in it. As they were doing this Bella turned around and saw that everyone was gone except me.

"Where did they all go?" she asked.

I shrugged and asked her if she would like a tour of the house when Alice told me that everything was good to go. She agreed and I showed her the unused kitchen, the game room, all of the rooms and the study room. I finally led her to the living room to find my whole family there.

"There you guys are I was getting a tour of your beautiful house by… I'm sorry what's your name again?" she asked me.

I cringed and quickly replied "Edward" before she could see the pain in my face.

"Well thank you for the tour Edward." She said.

"Anytime" I replied.

"Bella; may we talk to you?" asked Carlisle.

"Sure" she hesitantly replied.

"May we ask some questions?"

"Ya sure that's fine" she replied looking a little relieved that it was only questions we were going to ask.

"Who changed you?"

"I don't remember."

"When did it happened?"

"Sorry; I don't know that either."

"It's alright. What is your power?"

"I know that one! Its absorption."

"What do you mean?" asked Carlisle acting dumb.

"Its hard to explain... but I can show you." She replied.

"That would be great."

"I will need someone to be my helper though."

"I'll do it" I quickly stated.

"Ok… Edward. What your power?" she asked me.

"I can read minds."

"Really?! Cool! I never have run into any vampire with that power! I've always wanted it!" she replied happily.

I chuckled at her remark.

"Ok I need you to stand right here" she said as she pointed at the floor.

I quickly got up and went to were she instructed. She got up as well and walked up towards me and stopped about a foot away. I wanted to just embrace her right then and there but Alice kicked the back of my leg to keep me focused on Bella.

_'You would scare her Edward'_ thought alice

"Now hold still." Bella stated.

She looked down then looked at me. The only thing I could do was focus on were her eyes. Her Crimson eyes. I was going to ask about that but I lost all thoughts when she put her hand on my shoulder. I could feel my power rising then it stopped.

"Ok all done. I just copied your power." She remarked letting go of my shoulder.

"What am I thinking?" asked Emmet.

"That grizzly bears taste good." She replied.

"Awesome power!!" boomed Emmet.

She started to laugh. Oh how I missed her laugh. I just wish I could hold her in my arms and never let go of her again.

"Do me now!" squealed Alice.

"So how many powers do you have Bella?" asked Jasper.

"Oh that's reminds me." She said as she pulled out the same book and pen and started writing.

"You said your guys' last name is Cullen right?"

"Yes it is"

"Alrighty then that's done." She stated when she was finished writing.

"What is that book?"

"This is a book of all my powers that I have collected over time." She said holding the book up.

"May I see it?" asked Carlisle.

"Will you force me to kill someone?" asked Bella completely serious.

"Of course not" replied Carlisle.

"Ok here."

"Thank you."

Carlisle started looking though the book and when he finished he handed the book around.

"That is very impressive. But I was wondering why do your eyes flicker?"

"That happens when I gain another power."

"Ahh. I see"

There was a short pause while my family processed all this information about Bella.

"I have a question for you guys though" she asked suddenly.

Carlisle nodded.

"Do you drink animal blood?"

"Yes we do. Why do you ask?"

"I knew there were others!" exclaimed Bella.

We all gave her a confused look.

"I thought I was the only one."

"But your eyes are red." Replied Jasper.

"That's cuz my 'leader' forced fed me human blood to make sure I was strong enough to handle myself. Its disgusting! But it does make me VERY powerful" Bella exclaimed

"You speak as though you dislike your leader." Said Rose.

"Dislike? No I wouldn't say that… I would say that I loath that filthy parasite."

"Then why do you continue to work for him?"

"Because I have a theory that if I destroy him I will gain all my memories back. That's why I kill all the vampires that I get sent to capture so I can have their power."

The sun was out just as Alice predicted and we spent the rest of the day talking and joking around with Bella. The clouds unfortunately started to cover the sun once again, meaning that Bella would be leaving soon.

The sun was soon completely covered and Bella noticed this.

"Well I better get going. Thank you for your hospitality towards me." She said smiling.

"Anytime Bella. Come by whenever you want." Informed Esme.

"I'd like that!" Smiled Bella.

We told her we would walk her out and I went to open the door for her. She walked out followed by us when we shut the door we all turned around to see a dark figure emerged from the trees.

"I've been looking for you Bella" said the mysterious figure.

I knew that sent.

* * *

**So what did yall think??**

**Sorry I know It was kinda slow in the beginning**

**R&R please**

**(I typed everything out 4 you haters)**

**Now you cant complain**

**Idk when the next 1 will be up**

**Keep reading plz!!**

**Luv yall!**

**-Pixi**


	14. Ch12: The Plan

**Hey everyone!**

**Heres the next chappie!**

**Thank you to yall who reviewed!! It makes my day when I know I have lots of ppl who love my story!**

**Ok I don't own twilight just my vamps and the plot that's all lol**

**Ok heres the next chappie!**

* * *

_End of Ch 11:_

_We told her we would walk her out and I went to open the door for her. She walked out followed by us when we shut the door we all turned around to see a dark figure emerged from the trees._

"_I've been looking for you Bella" said the mysterious figure._

_I knew that sent._

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**EPOV:**

That scent was something I thought I would have to smell again. I got into my crouching stance ready to attack when Bella yelled.

"Jared!!" she screamed as she ran into his arms.

I almost lost my nerve to stand but I regained my posture with as much will I had left. Bella jumped into his arms while he spun her around. My family was staring at them all their minds were blank.

"I was getting worried when you didn't come home after the mission." I heard Jared say.

"I was just about to leave, when I came across this family and one of them told me that there were going to be a lot of humans around and it was going to be sunny so they offered for me to stay with them until the sun went away again." said Bella while pointing at my family.

"Well I'm glad you're ok." Replied Jared.

"They took very good care of me so you don't have to worry"

That when Jared finally looked up at us and I could see the reaction in his face when he saw that Bella was talking about us. He smirked.

"Thank you for taking care of _my_ sweet Bella" he said putting emphasis on his words.

I glared at him for that and he replied by his arm snaking around Bella's waist.

"Stop it your going to make me blush… well you would if I could." Giggled Bella.

"Hunny where are the vampires you were sent to get?" asked Jared.

"Ohhhh…… Ummmmmm…… What vampires?" dumbly replied Bella.

Jared sighed as he said "You know he wont be happy."

"Oh what I he going to do? Kill me?? Psh ya right!" remarked Bella making Jared laugh.

"Hunny will you start walking towards home? I will catch up." Asked Jared.

"Ya sure no problem sweetie." Smiled Bella.

"Thank you again!" called out Bella to us as she started to walk away.

As she started to walk away, Jared grabbed her hand, yanked her to him and pulled her into a kiss. I stood there with my jaw dropped and my heart shattered. When he released her he smiled to her and pushed her along, kicking her butt. She giggled as she walked away. When she was out of sight Jared turned towards us.

"I told you that she would be mine." Mocked Jared.

That's when I tried to kill him. I pinned him down ready to rip his head off when he said, "If you kill me she will never come back"

I realized he was right and got off of him.

"I thought you would see my point" remarked Jared.

"You will die." I threaten him.

He looked unfazed by my threat as he laughed.

"Do you really think threats are going to stop Bella from loving me?" laughed Jared

"She doesn't love you! You erased her memories" I roared back

"I did no such thing" he simply replied

"Then why doesn't she remember us?" asked Carlisle

"Why would I tell you? She's mine now and I tend to keep her mine."

I was just about to reply when Bella came back and asked "Jared are you coming or what?"

"Ya let's go" he replied as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. She giggled again as she turned to us and waved goodbye.

"Well that was awkward" said Emmet.

3 days later

Its been 3 days since we ran into Bella. I couldn't get the image of her and Jared kissing out of my head. I couldn't believe it. Jared really did make my Bella his. But not by her choice. I had convinced myself of that. She didn't remember us so that means somehow someone got into her head to remove them. But who? I kept coming up with the conclusion of Jared. He must have been up to something. I was interrupted when the doorbell rang. I got up off the couch with my family to answer it and when I answered it I could of sworn my heart started to beat.

"Hi again!!" said Bella.

"Hi!" I replied happily.

I let her in and my whole family came out to greet her.

"I hope I'm not intruding or anything." shyly said Bella.

"No not at all! Please make yourself at home!" stated Esme with a smile on her face.

Bella replied with a smile and a nod.

"So how have you been?" asked Jasper.

"Not so good. I got in trouble again cuz I didn't bring home the vampires. I'm not supposed to leave but I was bored because I've been locked up since I left you guys so I broke out to see you guys!" explained Bella.

"Well I'm glad you came by Bella. It's been pretty boring since you left." Replied Emmett.

"By the way Bella I love your outfit!" complimented Alice.

That's when I noticed that she was wearing dark bellbottom jeans with black heels and a cropped white t-shirt that said Hollister across it. It hugged her curves perfectly and I just couldn't stop staring until Rose kicked my leg to get my attention before Bella saw me ogling her body.

"Thank you!" smiled Bella.

"But I did come for a reason." Stated Bella.

"How may we help you?" asked Carlisle.

"Ok well as you know I plan on killing my 'master' so I can hopefully gain my memories back cuz I hate not knowing what is true and what is not."

"I understand, so how can we be of service?" replied Carlisle.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me quickly go over my necessary powers. Jared doesn't know I'm here and he doesn't like the idea of me trying to kill the leader again."

"Again?" I asked.

"Ya I tried to kill him when I came there cuz I didn't like having to take orders on what I could and couldn't do. So, I tried to kill him, but I got the crap beat out of me and stripped of all my rights until I could take orders correctly, which still hasn't happened but ever since I have been obtaining many powers I haven't cared cuz I'm his only person that is actually capable of killing and recruiting other vamps." Explained Bella.

"We would love to help." Replied Jasper.

When we agreed Bella face lit up tremendously.

"Why don't we go to the field to start practicing." Offered Rose.

"That's a great idea lets go." Replied Jasper.

So we ran to our field where we used to play ball and got to work.

"Ok so I need practice on elements, shielding, telekinesis, and others." She stated.

So we working on her powers and when we finished we helped her fight. She beat Alice, Emmet, and jasper with ease and I decided to try. So we started to wrestle and I was going light on her so I wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm not a breakable lil' human Edward, Don't hold back" she stated.

"Ok you asked for it." I replied.

I tackled her and pinned her down and I was just about to be called as winner when she asked me "Do you want to know something?"

"Sure"

And just as I answered she flipped us and had me completely pinned and said "I was holding back too" as she smirked.

"Bella is the winner!" called out rose

She let me up and I dusted myself off.

"Well that was fun!" exclaimed Emmet.

"It was" we all agreed. We started talking about everything when there was a rustle in the bushes and a thin looking blonde vampire came out.

"I've been sent to retrieve you Miss Isabella." The vampire stated.

"Its Bella and that's to bad for you cuz I'm no dog and I'm not his lil toy that can be summoned when he pleases" snapped Bella.

"Well I'm here to take you in so you can be dealt with."

"Bite me Chris!" barked Bella.

That's when the vampire came to grab Bella but he was a lil' to slow cuz that's when she grabbed his arm and ripped it off.

"I told you that I am not his lil pet!" yelled Bella as she ripped off Chris's other arm.

"You bytch!" yelled Chris

"Your dead now!" snapped Bella.

That's when he started to run away but he was to slow because she grabbed him and ripped his head off and set his remains of fire with a snap of her fingers.

"Man that felt good!" smiled Bella as she stretched.

We stared at her.

"What?" she asked

We still said nothing.

"I hated him. He was always telling on me for everything. I stole some gems he rats on me or I killed the guys that hit on me I get told on he deserved to die."

I chuckled at her as she went into detail.

"Well I should be getting home now though." She stated.

"Ok well you know you are welcome anything!" stated Esme.

"Thank you and oh by the way I plan on killing him in about 1 or 2 days or so."

"Do you want us to come along?" asked Carlisle.

"Do you guys mind?" asked Bella.

"No not at all." We all replied.

Her eyes lit up as she hugged us.

"You wont have to fight it will just keep the other vamps from distracting me. I need to destroy him myself."

"Of course. We understand. We will be your backup." Replied Jasper.

"Thank you guys so much!" replied Bella.

"Anything for you Bella" I told her.

She smiled.

"Well I will come by in a few days or so to get you guys ok?"

"Ok."

"Well have a good night!"

"You too Bella"

"Bye!" she said smiling.

Then she took off into the darkness.

* * *

**So how was this chappie??**

**Well hope yall have a great memorial day and hope yall enjoyed this chapter!!**

**R&R please!!**

**Love yall!**

**-Pixi**


	15. Ch13: As the Dust Settled

**Ok first off I am mega sorry for the ever long delay I have had loads of stuff to do.**

**So ill spare yall the details**

**On with my story!**

**Plz don't lose interest cuz of the wait!!**

* * *

_End of Ch. 12:_

"_Well I will come by in a few days or so to get you guys ok?"_

"_Ok."_

"_Well have a good night!"_

"_You too Bella"_

"_Bye!" she said smiling._

_Then she took off into the darkness._

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**EPOV:**

A day passed and we didn't hear from Bella. I was getting worried when the 2nd day came around and she still didn't show. What if something happened to her? What if she was found out? What if her master killed her? I started to pace back and forth while my family sat and silently watched me.

"Edward calm down. I'm sure Bella is just running a little late. Besides she said one or two days; the 2nd day isn't over yet." Explained Alice.

"I know. Its just I'm worried about her. I mean what is taking her?" I replied

Suddenly as if someone heard my prayers; the doorbell rang. I raced over to the door, already knowing it was Bella because I recognized her scent. I opened the door to find a thrashed up Bella.

"What happened?" I exclaimed.

"Some wolves found me and one attacked catching me off guard when I heard another wolf yell to stop through his mind. By then I was already thrashed. One said he knew me but that's when I fled. I sure as hell wasn't going to stick around some pack of werewolves." She said.

I suppressed a grin as to how she didn't remember Jacob.

"Come in" I said.

"Thank you" said Bella smiling.

"I took her into the living room to my family.

"Bella would you like a change of clothes?" asked Alice.

"No thanks I knew something was going to happen but I couldn't see so I just brought another set. Unless you have hand crafted clothes made especially for me?" she replied

I started to laugh when I saw Alice's 'huh?' face.

"The bathroom is down the hall" stated Esme.

"Thank you" said Bella as she walked down the hall.

"She was just toying with you Alice. Her emotions were stating that" said jasper.

"Well that's good to hear." Replied Alice.

We sat back in silence waiting for Bella to return. When she did she was wearing her normal black high heels with low-riding tight black jeans and a tight black long sleeve shirt.

"Whoa Bella you look hot!" exclaimed Emmet making rose smack him across his head. "What?! She does"

I heard rose sigh.

"I've been meaning to ask; why do you wear those specific outfits?" asked jasper.

"Well I wear my tight jeans so they don't rip or get caught of anything my shirts is for the same reason and my heels because I can use the heel as a weapon." She replied

"But vampires are indestructible." Remarked Carlisle

"Not when my heels are made of vampire power along with my clothes." She said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" responded Carlisle.

"Ok well everything I wear has vampire essence in them I have a friend who deals with this kind of stuff and he gives me a good deal on custom made clothes designed to fit me and me only. They are like a suit of armor so to speak. Not indestructible just hard to break through." She replied.

We all nodded telling her that we understood.

"Ok so are we ready?"

"Hell ya we are!" boomed Emmet.

I saw Bella smile.

"Thank you guys so very much!" said Bella.

"Like I told you before we would do anything for you." I exclaimed.

"But why?" she asked "why are you all so willing to risked your lives just to help me?"

"I think its time to tell her the truth" said Rose.

"Tell me what?" Bella asked warily.

I took an unnecessary breath "Bella the reason we are doing this is because--"

I was cut off when part of the house exploded.

"They found me out!" yelled Bella

"The fight was brought to us." Said Jasper.

"Then let the fight begin" I said looking straight at Bella.

As the dust settled the fight began.

* * *

**So how was this chapter??**

**I know this one was mega short.**

**Well ill try to get the next one up ASAP after all I graduated!!**

**Hehe**

**R&R please!!**

**-Pixi**


	16. Ch14: The Fight Begins

**Ok guys im very sorry for the wait! Ill spare yall the details! On with the story! Hope yall enjoy!!**

* * *

_End of Ch.13:_

"_They found me out!" yelled Bella_

"_The fight was brought to us." said Jasper._

"_Then let the fight begin" I said looking straight at Bella._

_As the dust settled the fight began._

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**EPOV:**

I was about to explain to Bella why we were so willing to help her when the house exploded. She screamed out and I could tell by the number of voices outside that this was going to be a war. I saw Bella's reaction of confidence when she ran outside when the dust settled. She looked so fierce and powerful yet all that made her even more desirable. My family and I followed her out and I heard Esme gasp at the number of vampires that were standing behind one single vampire.

"Hadrian" hissed Bella

'_That must be the Master vampire Bella was talking about.'_ thought Jasper.

'_Thats ironic being that Hadrian means dark one'_ also thought Alice.

"My dear Isabella, what are you up to now?" replied Hadrian.

"Planning on killing you." She snapped.

"This again? Very well but this time I will not spare you life. Your power is not worth the trouble you cause."

Bella started laughing while she said "Ah but the death will not belong to me; but to you."

"I will fight you if you survive." stated Hadrian

Just then a large group of vampires that stood behind him leaped towards Bella. She fought them off easily leaving them on the ground in a pile of ashes.

"Please Hadrian is that all you got?" mocked Bella

I looked over at him to see his faced unfazed with no worry.

"My dear this is only the beginning." He replied.

More and more vampires lunged at Bella and I saw her struggling to fight them all off. Vampires kept piling on top of her but then I saw a flash of light under the large pile of vampire bodies that sent everyone of them aflame. I saw Bella get up but she looked hurt. "No! Stay back this is my battle and I plan of fighting it!" yelled Bella as I started to walk towards her. That statement made me stop in my tracks.

"Ah Isabella; I see you have gotten more powerful." said Hadrian.

"Are we going to finish this or are you just going to talk all day?" snapped Bella.

"So be it. Such a shame really; you could have been great. But there will be another like you who is more open to the idea of ultimate power." replied Hadrian.

Suddenly Hadrian disappeared only to reappear next to Bella throwing her into the nearest tree. The tree snapped in half only to be caught by Bella and flung back. The tree went flying towards Hadrian who merely stuck his hand out causing the tree to shatter.

"Your not trying Isabella" mocked Hadrian

Bella noticeably got angrier and charged towards him in blind fury. Every kick, punch, and power of hers was deflected.

"You may have gotten more powerful Isabella," stated Hadrian "but you are still no match for me"

Just then Hadrian grabbed Bella by the throat and threw her to the ground.

"You see my pet, you are nothing compared to me. You will never defeat me" said Hadrian as he kicked Bella across our yard.

He ran over to her and picked her up by her throat as he said "This fight is over".

Just then he sliced at her stomach. Bella screamed out in pain as her special shirt ripped from his nails like it was a mere cotton shirt. He then threw her across the ground where she didn't get up.

* * *

**OK so I know this one is very short but don't worry I plan on continuing the fight the next chapter will be in Bella's POV of the fight and I wont stop after this last cliffy!! Im not that mean.**

**But does anyone have any guesses on what is happening to our dear Bella??**

**If anyone gets it right I will give them a virtual cookie and I will also mention then in my next chappie!! So I cant continue until I gets lots of comments!!**

**Lol**

**Hope yall liked it I probably could have done better on my grammar and the length so R&R please!!**

**Peace!**

**-Pixi**


	17. Ch15: What Was Once Ours

Ok everyone I am very sorry bout the wait

**Ok everyone I am very sorry bout the wait. I moved and my comp went boom! So ya I'm very sorry! Here is the long awaited Chapter 15.**

_

* * *

_

End of Ch.14:

_He ran over to her and picked her up by her throat as he said "This fight is over"._

_Just then he sliced at her stomach. Bella screamed out in pain as her special shirt ripped from his nails like it was a mere cotton shirt. He then threw her across the ground where she didn't get up._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15:

**EPOV**

"Bella!" I screamed. I tried to run towards her but my feet refused to move.

"Its no use Edward," stated Carlisle, "Bella used the power of will on us when she told us to stay out of this fight."

"What do you mean Carlisle?" asked Emmet.

"We cannot fight against him" he replied.

"Well, well, well you must be the family that dear Isabella was so fond of." Stated Hadrian.

We all turned to face him as he walked towards us.

"I would ask if all of you would join me in my mission; but as it is you turned my most powerful vampire against me, I will kill you all in return."

_'This is the end, isn't it'_ thought Alice as she clasped jasper's hand.

My whole family did the same as Hadrian came closer and closer till suddenly his body was flung across our yard smashing trees as he fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Emmet.

That's when I saw my Bella standing up with her hair in her face.

"Bella!" I yelled, "You're alive!"

She didn't look my way as if she didn't hear me. Instead she started walking towards Hadrian. But it wasn't her normal walk; no, it was more feral, more catlike. Hadrian was already standing by the time she reached him. I heard Bella murmur some strange words and flung Hadrian across our yard once again. Her hair moved in the wind she was creating letting us see her eyes. Esme gasped. Her eyes were pulsating different colors.

"This is not good" stated Carlisle.

"Why?" asked Rose.

"Aro told me that the vampires, like Bella who have the power of absorption have a certain power that combines all the powers they have into one when their life is threatened."

"So is that what is happening to Bella?" asked Esme.

"I'm afraid so." Replied Carlisle.

"So what's the big deal?" asked Jasper

"This is how all the previous vampires like Bella… died" gloomily replied Carlisle

"WHAT!!" I yelled.

"Bella will either die from the power or will be consumed by it." Stated Carlisle.

I couldn't concentrate.

"I'm so sorry Edward" stated Alice

I turned my attention to Bella watching her mix fire and air along with telekinesis.

"Wait!" yelled Hadrian.

Bella paused.

She had him bound in the air while her left arm was encased in a fire that she commanded.

"I could help you" he rasped "control your power. We could rule the world, destroy the humans, and let vampires take over what was once ours, and you would be our Queen with me by your side."

"Hmm" Bella said in a heinous voice, "That sounds interesting… but I don't need you to accomplish that now do I?"

She then sent the fire that circled her arm onto Hadrian burning him to nothing but a pile of ashes. She laughed as she turned towards us with a deadly look in her eyes. But just as she started to walk towards us her face changed. She fell to the ground grasping her head.

"Bella!" I screamed still unable to approach her.

She stopped moving and slowly got up off the ground. She looked up at us then collapsed once again.

"I feel weak' she whispered to herself, "I'm going to take a nap now"

"No Bella! Fight it! That's your powers don't let them control you. Hold on to yourself Bella!" I screamed.

"So…Tired." She whispered.

"Bella I love you! Don't you die on me!"

"Love… Love… Who … love" she mumbled.

"ME! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I replied.

She started to regain her strength. She stood up and before she got to say anything we heard someone call from the woods, "Bella! Where are you?"

Jared. Damn.

She turned around just as he came rushing out of the woods.

"Bella thank god I found you. I heard what Hadrian was going to do but I couldn't stop him." He said while he embraced her.

"Jared," she whispered, "can we talk?"

**

* * *

**

So how was this chapter??

**Idk when the next one will be up but there isn't much left of this story!**

**So R&R please!**

**Peace!**

**-Pixi**


	18. Ch16: At Last

**Hey everyone! Well this is the end. Hope you enjoyed 'Reunited At Last'. Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own just my evil coven of vamps and the story line that's all I wish all but sadly it will never happen. :'(**

* * *

_End of Chapter 15:_

"_Bella thank god I found you I heard what Hadrian was going to do but I couldn't stop him." He said while he embraced her._

"_Jared," she whispered, "can we talk?"_

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**EPOV**

"Sure" answered Jared.

_It didn't work. Her memory was gone. _I collapsed sobbing. _She didn't see what was going on. None of us understood. But she beat her power. That much we did…_I was cut off mid-thought as I heard blood-curdling screams coming from where Bella and Jared stood. I looked up to see Bella with her arms encased in fire beside a pile of ashes. _She killed Jared? Why?_ I thought.

"Bella?" whispered Alice.

"Yes?" she answered in scary menacing voice as she turned around.

"Her powers are winning" stated Carlisle.

She laughed. "Whatever do you mean dear Carlisle?"

"Bella beat it. You're stronger than this." yelled Jasper.

She laughed again. "But why should I? This power is so great. Why would I want to give it up?"

Just then I thought of something.

"Ok then. You win Bella. If you want to keep your powers with that much strength in them then we will let you."

'Edward! What the hell…" exclaimed Emmet.

"Shh" I answered waving my hand to keep Emmet from blowing my cover.

"Thank you. I will be leaving then" answered Bella.

"Wait, before you do could you give us back our will? You know so we can move." I asked.

"Of course." She replied.

She waved her hand towards us and it was done. Our will was back.

"Goodbye." She said as she turned.

"Wait!" I yelled.

She turned just as I ran towards her grasping her in my arms and kissed her.

I had a 50/50 chance. Either she regains her memory or I die. I felt her stiffen in my grip.

'_Oh God she's going to kill him' _thought rose.

'_I can't loose another child, not Edward'_ thought Esme

I lifted my lips of hers and whispered "I love you Isabella Marie Cullen. I always will love you my love, my wife."

She gasped.

I kept repeating 'I love you' to her praying that I would reach her.

"Edward?" she whispered.

I smiled. "Yes Bella, it's me, Edward."

I grasped her tighter then she hugged me back.

"Oh Edward! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

I heard my whole family breath.

"I missed you to darling. I missed you to." I replied

"What happened?" asked Bella.

"None of that matters right now baby. I have you back and that's all that matters." I answered.

'Reunited at last with my love' I thought.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion but we would like to speak with Isabella." A familiar voice called out.

"Aro?" asked Carlisle.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**I hope yall enjoyed Reunited At Last! Thank yall who followed my story from beginning to end while I wrote it. I love yall for it!**

**I have a question for yall!**

**Do you want me continue this story or start another.**

**Plot of other Story:**

**Edward left Bella, Bella becomes a hunter and finds Edwards family with her group and they must destroy the demon that is threatening Edward's family's lives.**

**It is actually a great story plot just it's hard to sum up in a lil sentence.**

**So tell me what u think**

**If you want more info on the other story then ask me but beware if I do a sequel then Idk how it will come out it will come up as I go.**


End file.
